What The Fuck Did You Do
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: One-Shot: Kenny felt nothing but shame, he couldn't keep protecting her, all he did was make things worse for her and everyone else around. He's yelled at her, he called her out and now she's bleeding out from a bullet to the shoulder. Kenny and Clem Fluff plus a lot of angst and hurt.


**Hey Guys! for the last couple of months I have been replaying the walking dead season one and two, and I kinda wanted to do a one shot of Kenny's reaction to Clem getting shot by Arvo, since you know we really didn't get a reaction from him, the only thing we got was him screaming the back round, so I decided to do this and see how he reacted and got her to safety.**

 **This is how I thought it would play out if we did see kenny's reaction to clem getting shot.**

 **Warning this contains spoilers form episode five no going back.**

 **This also contains fluff, so if you don't like it then don't read it!**

* * *

What The Fuck Did You Do!?

I Own Nothing

The night was silent, no walkers lingering around the busted up house, cracks and empty ceilings releasing and filling up with snow. Everything seemed calm and quiet for now. Even with all the arguing going around and Clem almost losing her life while trying to save Luke.

That completely scared the living hell out of Kenny, watching that little girl go under the freezing water and not coming out for almost five minutes shook him to his core, he wouldn't know what to do if he lost her again. When Jane scooped her up in her arms, she looked pale as a corpse, her skin was no longer a light brown, but white as a ghost. She could have died today he thought, he could have lost the only thing he had left in this world, the only thing he had left as a family.

Kenny was always stoic,brave and so reckless.

But for good reasons, he always tried his best to protect the group, always trying to do what is best. But now all he can feel is guilt.

The bearded man held the small infant in his strong arms, watch the little tyke sleep. He cracked a small smile, feeling something for the little baby. But then he frowned again, know what he had done. Kenny was the reason why his parents are dead, he didn't surrendered back at the lodge, caused Carver to shot Alvin in the head. Rebecca held that against him, making things worse, but then not even after a day of the birth of her son, Kenny put one right between her eyes as AJ wailed out, some how feeling his mothers pain.

He swore at himself, feeling nothing but shame and regret.

Kenny felt like a monster, not a man, a monster. He lost all of his humanity when he lost his family, watching his wife Katjia commit suicide right in front if him and their dying son Duck. That just drove the knife deeper into his heart, causing him to snap and push others away, not wanting to get to attached anyone, knowing that they would die just like them.

But when Sarita died, that was the final straw, he pretty much disowned Clementine, telling her it was on her head for his girlfriend's death, cutting her arm off in the middle of a horde of walkers, he kept replaying the whole entire thing in his head over and over.

 _They were outside of Howe's, walkers were all around them, as the line of gunfire went off all around, but the everyone was cover in the scent of guts and organs. They had just started to escape in the hidden scent of walker blood, making there way out of that dreaded place._

 _But then panic stirred, carlos was shot and devoured with in seconds, causing his daughter sarah to scream out in_ _distraught, causing the walkers to see us and smell us. even if we were still covered in there scent they still managed to seek us out._

 _They we on us in seconds attacking as the fight for our lives started, bashing and crushing there skulls, blood splattering all over, moans were heard as the punches and gun shots went on._

 _Then a scream was heard._

 _"Sarita!?" Kenny turned, looking over in horror as his lover screamed out in dier pain."NO!" He rushed over with his crown bar, clutched in his hands. Walkers were chewing her up, biting down on her tender flesh as she screamed even louder."Sarita!"_

 _"KENNY!" Clementine cried out as he ran his crowbar through the heads of the dead, knocking one each off Sarita, her arm was hacked off, thanks to Clem. He laid her down on the cold hard ground as blood gushed out quickly from her arm, he was watching his beloved die in front of his own eye._

 _"I won't let you die!" he yelled as mike kept fighting off the other walkers around them, Clem was standing their still looking down at the broken man."Come on babe." He whispered softly, his voice cracking a bit._

 _"She was bit...I had to do it." She stuttered in defence._

 _Then he snapped looking at her with deadly eyes."HOW FUCKING DARE YOU CLEMENTINE!" He yelled at her, turning back to Sarita."It isn't going to go down like this." he wasn't going to leave her to die, he can't lose her."I won't be left alone again." Mike kept yelling for the older man to come on, while killing the walking dead people, Kenny ran his hand along her cheek, telling her it was going to be okay._

 _Her eyes were going pure white, making small moans as she laid their. She was turning and fast, Kenny didn't want to put her down, he couldn't accept the fact that she was dead._

 _Then an ax came crashing down on her forehead, blood and brain matter was all over her._ _Kenny screamed."NO!" he had lost her within a second, crying out for her, then he turned his attention to Clem._

 _"What the fuck did you do!?" He said bitterly,wanting to know why she did this to him._

 _"I don't want to lose you, please Kenny." She begged him to leave her, she was already long gone._

 _He shook his head as he got up, Mike pulling the bearded one eyed man by the arm, but before he left he yelled at the little girl, the one he made a promise to protect._

 _"This is on your head Clementine, your fucking head!" He yelled as they disappeared in the horde of walkers, leaving the little girl alone to her own demise. At that point he didn't care if she would make it out or not, he didn't care what would happen. Kenny fought back the tears as he kept running, trying to block out the thoughts of what could have happened to her._

 _She was dead to him at this point, or that's what Clem thought on that awful day._

The fire sizzled and crackled in the fireplace, making the place a bit warmer, enough to keep everyone alive through the night without freezing to death, Kenny kept looking deep with in the flames, thinking about all the fucked up shit that has happened over the last couple of days, Aj stirred a bit in his arms, causing him to snap away from his thoughts.

He remember a few hours later at the Parkers Run he yelled at her, telling her 'sorry' wasn't going to do a damn thing, that's not how it works, not anymore. Clem wasn't a little girl anymore, not to him at least, she was the one who has made all the grown up decisions. She was only eleven, but she sure as hell didn't act like it.

He also remembered what Lee said, back in the attic.

 _"I want Kenny to look after her."_

 _"Stop it." Christa protest._

 _"Do you hear me?" He said to the odd couple._

 _"Are you sure man?" Omid said, Lee nodded._

 _"You didn't see him with his family, what he would do to protect them."_

That last sentence made him shudder, he couldn't protect her, Kenny couldn't understand why he want Clementine to stay with him, sure he had a family, but he couldn't protect them. He would blame him self almost every single day for their deaths, he didn't trust himself to keep her safe.

he cares about her more then anything in this world, seeing her get hurt made him realize that she was still a little girl, she was precious yet so vulnerable in this dark world we live in. But the only thing he has done was make thing worse for her, he's yelled at her, he's put her in harm's way, what else could happen now?

The moment he saw Clementine alive, back at the ski lodge, Kenny thought he had finally lost it, thinking he was dreaming. But he wasn't,without any hesitation she ran right up to him and hugged him, tears almost coming from his eyes, that had to be the best moment of his life see her little face again.

But the moment was short lived, hours later all hell broke lose.

Now he had a baby, a little baby boy he had to protect now thanks to his own dumb decisions and for being selfish, that was the least he could do for the parents he got killed. Hod do you explain that to a kid when they get older? _Oh good night sweetheart oh and by the way I'm the reason your parents are dead, good night love you._ I mean who does that? Somebody pretty fucked up that's for sure.

The dark haired man let out a yawn, that was a first since he hadn't got any sleep in almost two years now and just about going on three. I can sleep when I'm dead I thought.

 _I guess I should try to get some sleep._

He got up and went to his room for the night, taking the sleeping infant with him, Clem was sleeping on the other side of the house with Jane, so It would be best if I stayed away for a while. He went to the end of the hall way, Mike was snoring in the other room, his door was closed almost all the way.

He opened the door and looked down at the dirty mattress, sitting Aj in his makeshift of paper and a cardboard box right next to him, resting him down gently. Watching the little guy sleep for a few moments, then turning to his bed for the night.

Then he sat down, taking off his hat and rubbing his eye. His bandage was redressed and his eye was cleaned well thanks to Clem. He rested his head on the mattress, as his eyes lingered around the dark room, he didn't want to move, he just wanted to lay their and never get up. Light from the moon leaked out of the window, snow was starting to fall lightly onto the ground.

He sighed heavily, closing his one eye as he started to drift in and out of sleep.

A few hours had past and the place was still dead silent, that is until a scream was heard outside, making Kenny wake up and darting out of his room, Aj still in box bed.

"KENNY! JANE! HELP! THEIR ROBBING US!" It was Clementine's voice, screaming for help. I ran out to the backdoor like a bat out of hell.

Then a gunshot was heard, echoing throughout the woods. Making my heart drop to my stomach.

Kenny busted right through the wooden door, looking down at what had to be his worst nightmare. Clementine was laying on the snowy ground, blood was pouring out of her shoulder, she was holding on to it, but just bearly. The snow around her had turned pure red, she wasn't screaming or anything, just laying there lifeless.

Avro had shot her, without even hesitating. That bastard, that mother fucker!

"Oh my god Clem!" he rushed over to the little girl. He looked up and saw the shitbird russian and the other traitors Mike and Bonnie, his eyes fired with rage pulling his gun out, but still rushing over to Clementine.

"What the fuck did you do!?" I screamed getting to the dying little girl,"CLEM!" I cried out looking at her bleeding out right in front of me."WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I raised my gun up and started to fire at them, the trio had started running on foot, making things more difficult, but at least they couldn't get the car started because Kenny had the keys in his back pocket. The first few shots were fired but they were already gone, leaving in the cold tundra.

Jane had ran out just seconds later, holding Aj in her arms."What the hell happened?" She looked down at at the both of us, see Clem bleeding from the bullet wound, bleeding out on my arms. She was still awake at the moment, I just need to keep her awake, I can't have her going into shock, other wise...

I turned my attention back to Clem."Clem!?" Her eyes started to roll to the back her head."CLEM!?" I yelled as she passed out from the shot, her cout turning from blue to red. Oh god Clem you gotta wake up, you can't go into shock, if she does he'll lose her. She wouldn't come out of the comatose, she was bleeding out to quickly.

"Oh god NO!" I picked her up in my arms, pressing my hands against the wound. I turned to Jane quickly, digging my hands in my back pocket."Get the car started and turn the heat up on high, she's going into shock!" We both raced over to the pick up, Jane getting it started while I tried my best to keep her warm, Aj was wailing in Jane's arms while she got the heat to come on in the truck, the car headlights lit up as I carried the small wounded child in my arms.

"You gotta hang on Clem, please." I begged, she felt so weightless in his arms, she hasn't eaten in almost three days now, hell I think she might be under weight, what the hell was I thinking she was so small and frail.

After jane turned the key we both hopped in. Kenny took his green jacket off, placing it over her. I couldn't find the bullet, it must of gone though. Jane asked me what the hell happened and I told her about the situation between Mike and Bonnie teaming up with Arvo, taking all our food and medicine, we could have used that for Clem but it was all gone. Those sons of bitch's, I knew I should have killed that russian mother fucker the minute I saw him, but it was too late. They were gone.

I held her in my arms, trying to hold everything back, I had to be strong I had to keep holding on so I could get us through this, she was still breathing, just bearly.

"If I ever see any of those fuckers again." I said darkly, making Jane look at me as if I was crazy."I'll make them wish the walkers got them first before me." I said looking back down at Clem, I caused all of this to happen, I pushed her away, I yelled at her for doing the right thing, and now here she is wounded and near death at this point. All because of me being a real prick, I should be the one that's shot, not her, not this sweet little angel I'm holding on to for dear life.

"I'm so sorry Clementine." I choked out to her."I'm so fucking sorry."


End file.
